A contact center is a facility configured to handle incoming voice calls from customers or potential customers of a business or organization. One function of the contact center is to handle customer service inquiries focused on customer accounts with the business, i.e., servicing existing accounts and opening new accounts. Although many customer service inquiries can be handled through online interactions (e.g., via websites, email, or mobile applications), for some businesses, a contact center may be regarded as necessary. Customers of banks, for example, may prefer to speak to a live person when resolving service issues. A contact center may include one or more interactive voice response (IVR) systems and one or more agent desktop systems used by a number of human agents that are representatives of the business. The IVR systems and agent desktop systems may be considered front-end systems of the contact center with which the customers directly interact. In addition to the front-end systems, the contact center may also include or interact with multiple back-end systems to access information about the business or about existing customers of that business in order to properly service a customer's voice call.